xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 10
The Song Of Nephilim (It's A Madhouse!) The Song of Nephilim Ok, let's put a stop to this sicko's partying. Have Captain Matthews take you to The Song when you're ready. Be warned, you cannot leave The Song until you have emerged victorious, so stick that in your urethra and smoke it. Go to the airlock adjacent to the Save Point and exit The Elsa. Hey look it's MOMO! We can go now! Oh wait. Jr.'s on some sort of vendetta. What's this? Shion wants to follow him for some reason. Damn, I guess we'll all go. Not like we're gonna kill Albedo anyway. Did you see what he did to his head earlier??? Continue west onto the elevator. The trick here is to blow up the boxes in increments of 3. For every 3 "Units" of box you destroy, you will stop at a higher floor. For instance: Destroy 3 "Units" of box only (some boxes are larger and count as 3 or 4 Units, which is why I say it like that) and press the button. You will go to the first level. Destroy 6 Units of box and you will go to the second level, and so forth. It is easier to refer to the levels as floors, so I will be referring to them in such a manner. F2 is just some enemies. I won't tell you to ignore any of the floors. Fight the enemies if you like. I will however, direct you to the floors that matter (floors with items or objectives to complete). Destroy 6 boxes and press the button to reach F3. The left number by the door is the floor, and the right number is how many Units you destroyed to reach this floor btw. Enter. Note about the enemies here: I would not mess around with the M-Types here. They have powerful AOE attacks which suck to be on the receiving end of, so eliminate them ASAP. A lot of the enemies here have powerful AOE attacks as a matter of fact, so remember to heal often and strongly when you get low on HP, or finish foes quickly and mercilessly if you can do so. Worry about the Point Multipliers later when you gain a couple more levels and have more HP to barter with in battle. On F3, run past the alcove with the enemy inside to lure it to the yellow trap ahead and ...trap it. Blow up the box to find a MED KIT DX. F3 is special because it has an exit to the core area in the south-west. We must press this button to extend a bridge we will need to access the next tower. Press that button!! Use the dust chute all the way on the right to reach F1 again. An easy way to tell how many box Units you need to destroy is to multiply the floor number that you are trying to reach by 3, then subtract 3 from the multiplied number, then blow up that many boxes. Head to F5 now. (5x3=15, 15-3=12. Blow up 12 boxes). On F5 head around south, blow up the box, open the chest to find DECODER 14. Jump down the chute after getting this. Blow up 15 boxes to get to F6. F7 is another floor with just enemies. At F6, go around south and blow up the box to find NEO ARMOR ALPHA. Equip it. Take the north-west exit to cross the bridge we made earlier. In this tower we have a circular platform with a button in the middle and several doors branching off of this room. First, set MOMO as the head of the party. I know you don't want to, but if you are a completionist or for some reason actually like using Episode I MOMO, you should do this. Go through the north-east doorway and check the shiny thing to get MOMO's second Transformation ability. I'm not gonna put details here, go here if you want to know more about Transformations. Go straight up through the north door, defeat the Capto Mortums (No, not 'Captain Morgans'. These guys are tough, btw. Use the BRAVESOUL/low HP/AOE combo to hopefully kill a few of them quickly), and blow up the object to find a chest with a CROSS. This is a nice accessory which lowers damage received by 10%. Return to the circular platform room and head out the north-west door to reach the maze of this tower. Head down the ladder, then go up the first ladder on the right and blow up the object to find a SOLDIER'S HONOR. Go down the next ladder on the right. Head all the way west and go up the ladder and through the door. Blow up the red objects to find a DEFIBRILLATOR VEST, a NEO ARMOR BETA, and an enemy known as Athra 26 Series. This guy is in between a boss and a regular enemy. He will defend against certain characters who attack him early on. That character type he defends against will be unable to deal damage to him. Just use the other characters to hurt him as much as you can. BRAVESOUL will help anyone be a powerhouse. Did I mention the BRAVESOUL is a great accessory?? After defeating the Athra 26 Series, you will receive DECODER 2. Blow up the last object to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 12. Decode it to find a W HAMMER ROD for MOMO. Since she never attacks, this is another useless weapon they gave us to try to get us excited. Go back down the ladder, then go down the next ladder to the right. There are doors on the left, center, and right of this semi-circle. Go through the center one and hit the button to summon the platform from above. Go through either the right or the left door now and blow up the object, then go to the other side and do the same. Once you do this, a giant Gnosis will head down our way. We will get to access the menu before fighting, so I suggest you get your shit together reeeal tight and then make contact with this fool to smash its face in. BOSS: RIANON SE DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 5600 WEAKNESS: FIRE ITEM: BOOST PACK RARE ITEM: SHIELD ARMOR This Boss will disable Boost for everyone right off the bat. This would be super annoying if it weren't reversable. You don't need to worry about Boosting until you have a Boost level with someone, so just make sure you have 6 AP by then. Use 6 AP to W-ACT a CURE-ALL and enable Boosting again, or, just use 1 CURE-ALL on the person who wants to Boost. Time it wisely though, as the Boss will disable your Boost AGAIN soon after you cure it. Mostly, just keep people alive and balance it with attacks from Jr. and any other damage dealers you have in the party. I know this strategy SOUNDS like BS, but this Boss REALLY isn't that difficult, and it doesn't take much to defeat it. It doesn't hit hard. It can't do anything but whip you and block Boost. You will definitely want to steal the SHIELD ARMOR from it. This accessory blocks ALL status changes (careful, the good ones too). Anyway, just kill this piece of shit and lets move on. It has been too long in between saves. Take the elevator up past the Boss (after hitting the switch to build the next bridge), and return to the second tower to save. Now cross the bridge to the third tower. Head west through the door here, and continue west in the next room. Go down the ladder just one floor and blow up the boxes to the west to drop the bridge to your level. Cross it and blow up the box to find a FIELD RING. Return to the ladder, head down, and bring the bridge down again by blowing up its supports. Run west and ignore the stairs heading south. Nearly useless, those stairs. Only good for resetting the blocks and bridges if you need to, which we will actually. Blow up all the blocks to the west, cross the bridge, and blow up the object to find an ETHER PACK DX. Go down those south stairs and head back in. Climb the ladder up one floor, then head west. Head up the next ladder, and at the top, run east. Blow up both objects, and check the right one to find a SKILL UPGRADE S. Jump down the hole that the first object created to find an ETHER PACK DX. Blow up the door here to find a MED KIT. Yipee.... Continue east through that door and open the chest to find DECODER 17. YIPEE! Blow up the box and climb down the ladder. Head west at the mid-level, then down the ladder to the ground level. Run west through the door. Here, we have a fun puzzle of sorts. Ignore the pillars of light, don't blow anything up yet. Go west through the door. Listen to the sounds and watch the colors here. Match the pillars to these sounds. In short, hit Blue 3 times, Green 1 time, and Red until the puzzle is solved (4 times). Head south! Be sure to press the button before you enter the doorway here. Enter the doorway. Ride the elevator up. If I were you, I'd go back to the second tower and save the damn game, as we will now face a SERIOUS Boss. After saving your game (do it, really) return to the third tower and go east and ride this elevator down down down. Go north to face the master of insanity himself. The white-haired psycho, our pal, Albedoooooooooo's Mech....... BOSS: SIMEON DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 8400 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: B-MAX CIRCUIT RARE ITEM: FAST CIRCUIT 25 Ok, when Albedo yells "Frail! You're all so frail! I wonder if you'll survive the next attack!", he is preparing to launch his AIRD E attack, so prepare to protect the person he focused on while saying that. I highly recommend keeping SAFETY LEVEL on everyone if you can. Keep your HP levels moderate, even if using the BRAVESOUL. Simeon's EDEF will go down after casting AIRD E, so if you get the chance to attack, use Ether attacks combined with Special attacks. When Albedo says "Come on! Entertain me!", prepare to be massively hit with an AOE which deals roughly 300+ damage... use MEDICA ALL or something similar after that attack. Keep your HP up, attack once per turn if you can, and predict his attacks by what he says. This battle is perfectly manageable if you know how to deal with it. His size and HP may be intimidating, but you are more than capable of finishing him off, without A.G.W.S. even. I don't know if the creators wanted you to use them in this fight, as it's still too easy without them anyway. After the battle, don't run up and confront the Blue Man. Head backward instead and save your game again. You don't want to mess up and have to redo all that stuff, it is one of the saddest things in life you will have to experience if you die here and didn't save. Guess what? ANOTHER Boss fight! I will have you ALL know that this fight is a special one in particular. It is the first fight against a Testament we will fight in this entire series! We will fight Testaments periodically throughout Episode 1, 2, AND 3, so this is of particular interest. Who IS Testament Blue, anyway? Lieutenant Vanderkam??? Holgar??? Swaine??? Margulis??? Allen??? I have a feeling it's SOMEONE we met earlier, but I just CAN'T put my finger on it... I would equip the BLUE TOPAZ beforehand, as it will help you resist the Anti-Veil status that one of the subsequent 2 Bosses will inflict upon you. The SHIELD ARMOR effect will work well here, too. Eqiup it on as many people as you can via the Skill menu. Good luck. BOSS: EIN RUGEL DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 3600 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: NONE RARE ITEM: MASTER'S PENDANT Ein Rugel will halt your attacks off the bat. Since he only has 3600 HP, we might want to use a few of our attacks, so use a CURE-ALL or a W-ACT CURE-ALL to allow our most powerful attacks to proceed. A lot of this Boss' attacks are AOE, so be sure to keep your weakest member above 300 HP or so. This Boss tends to try to keep our ATTACK DISABLE or SLOW status disabilities on, so eliminating them means he will waste a turn recasting them. Lucky us! Use the waste of a turn to whatever advantage you need - healing, attacking, whatever. Even better, if you got the SHIELD ARMOR from Rianon SE, use skill points to extract and distribute that Skill if you can. Be sure to steal the MASTER'S PENDANT before you leave this fight (+25% EXP on equipped character). After you defeat EIN RUGEL, you will immediately face... BOSS: DOPPELWOGEL DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 4400 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: SAMURAI HEART RARE ITEM: GEMINI CLOCK This Boss tends to target single people more than multiple people with its main attacks. It's a nice change, really. It will be able to cast ANTI-VEIL against you eventually, however, which makes you incredibly weak to Ether attacks. If you can, use a W-ACT CURE-ALL to remedy this. ETERNAL STORM E is the STRONGEST AOE we've seen all game. Keep your HP over 400. Yep. 400. I know it's ridiculous, but this Boss is strong. I guess it's only ridiculous to BRAVESOUL users. If you prefer to merely peck at HP, then it's perfectly normal, I'm sure. This Boss' pattern is to cast ANTI-VEIL on everyone, making them super weak to Ether attacks, then cast its major AOE Ether attack. Hopefully you put that SHIELD ARMOR or BLUE TOPAZ to use before this fight. You MUST erase the Anti-Veil status ASAP in order to avoid instant death. I will repeat in another way of speaking: YOU WILL PROBABLY DIE ASSHOLE, IF YOU DO NOT KEEP ANTI-VEIL OFF OF YOUR CHARACTERS. I'm sorry, you're not assholes, this is just a tough fight and it's been a long day for me. I beat him without the BLUE TOPAZ or SHIELD ARMOR, but it was indeed frustrating. Good luck. A Few Loose Ends After ALL of those epic cutscenes, head east to get e-mails regarding KOS-MOS' R • DRAGON Tech, the reward for catching the hacker - 200,000 G, and The Song Of Nephilim EVS map. Be sure to upgrade KOS-MOS' R • DRAGON a little bit, it is somewhat effective in future Boss fights. We now have 2 Segment Addresses to open, so head to The Elsa, the Catapult Deck specifically. Open SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 14 on the left wall and go inside to claim SPEED SHOES. Head to the Dock Colony now, and go to "Talk To Me". You can buy the best A.G.W.S. in this game for 300,000 G, among new weapons and armor which will help a lot in the coming battles. Go down into the basement to unlock SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 2. Here is the ROBOT PART BODY. We should take this to the Professor on The Foundation and get some robot upgrades. Go there and do that. Check the A.G.W.S. shop for better gear and such, too. This shop has a different list than "Talk To Me". After dropping off the body, talk to the Professor again to start the end of the Erde Kaiser quest line. Now we need to help Professor and Assistant Scott kiss and make up, so go to the Ironman Bar to find Assistant Scott feeling sorry for himself. Send him back to the Professor, then return to the Robot Academy to finish making ERDE KAISER! This guy, when summoned in battle, will do 9999 damage EVERY time, so he will defeat Mintia in one blow easily. If you haven't beaten her yet and got MOMO's new Tech and Ether, then do so now. Here's the revised Mintia strategy: OPTIONAL BOSS: MINTIA DIFFICULTY: 1/100 HP: LESS THAN 9999 WEAKNESS: ERDE KAISER ITEM: PENGUIN ROD RARE ITEM: CRAFT APRON Play this theme song, it will make EK more effective. Equip ANGEL RING on Shion and set the ERDE KAISER Ether. Steal the CRAFT APRON. ERDE KAISER to the face on the Point Multiplier Event Slot. Congratulations! Oh, and don't forget to equip Shion with the ANGEL RING in order to cut down that nasty casting cost for ERDE KAISER -every- time you plan on using it. If you are a Xenocard player, you may now buy PM CARD F-Q from the casino with all of your coins. You may also return to the Encephalon in KOS-MOS' Subconcious Domain in the EVS and get PM CARD A. Go back to the park where Shion and chaos started, put MOMO as the head of the party, and inspect the round pink playground piece to find it. It's Optional Boss time. No more little girls to kill. This time it's GREAT JOE! After we beat him we will unlock new stuff that we don't need for Jr. This dude is straight out of Xenogears, just as an FYI. Put the ANGEL RING on Shion, put Jr. at the head of the party in the Character menu so he appears on screen, then go to the far back right room in the Residential District on The Durandal. Save your game at the Casino first, however. Blow open the closet on the right to find our next duel! OPTIONAL BOSS: GREAT JOE DIFFICULTY: HARD OR EASY (ERDE KAISER) HP: 9999 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: SWIMSUIT You may steal the swimsuit or get it after battle. Either way, nuke him with MEGAZORD -er, I mean ERDE KAISER, as this guy is not worth the trouble to take down the meticulous way. Congratulations! New Tech and Ether for Jr. There is another optional enemy to fight in the U-TIC Battleship, but there is no significant reward for defeating him, and he's pretty easy, even without EK. When you're done messing around, go to The Elsa and travel to .......DUHN DUHN DUHHHHHHN...... PROTO MERKABAH, this game's final dungeon! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough